


Like with everything in life, it all started with Brendan Fraser's good looks

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza's, The Mummy and maybe, just maybe, some feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like with everything in life, it all started with Brendan Fraser's good looks

As soon as he opened the door, Ravi felt the emptiness of the house. It was weird, normally Major was home by now. There’d be music or the sound from the television or something. 

“Major? Major, you in?” Ravi asked loudly after closing the front door.  
Silence. 

‘Hmm, strange’ Ravi thought as he went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, a Friday night ‘pizza and gaming night’ outfit. Ravi shuddered as he took his shirt off, his fingers accidentally brushing the weird stain on the sleeve. They’d had an especially gooey body at the morgue today whose brain even Liv wouldn’t have liked. Not that she could’ve won the fight for it from all the insects nibbling at it, mind you. Changed into a comfy pair of pyjama pants, Ravi made his way downstairs again and into the kitchen. There, on the dining table, he found a note. 

Ravi,

Can’t find my phone (what else is new?) so I’m doing this old school. I’m getting pizza’s, wanna watch a movie tonight? If yes, go forth and choose my friend. If not, boo you!

Love,  
your humble servant

Putting the note down, Ravi had trouble wiping the smirk of his face as he muttered a fond “Idiot”. 

As he walked into the living room, ready to pick a DVD, he saw lights from the driveway. As if on cue, his stomach gave a low grumble. Quickly resuming his mission, he picked out two DVD’s, The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. ‘Classics’, he thought, smiling happily at himself as he popped the first on into the player. Standing with his back to the now opening front door, he bend over to put the DVD in the player. As the smell of fresh, steaming pizza made its way into the house, Ravi was surprised by a wolf whistle. Turning around as the DVD began loading, he couldn’t help but wonder what that look on Major’s face meant. He was smiling, that was nothing new, but the way he was smiling. Ravi was sure he hadn’t seen it before, at least not directed at him. 

“Which one did you pick?”, Major asked, sitting down on the couch.

“I could ask you the same thing’, Ravi replied smartly, taking the pizza boxes out of Major’s hands and opening the top one.

“Hmmm, I might keep you”, Ravi said as he gave the second back to Major. He didn’t need to open that one to guess what it was, he knew that meaty smell far too well. 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t have a choice”, Major said proudly as he sat back, unceremoniously shoving a piece of meat lovers pizza into his mouth.

“I damn well do If you keep eating like that, Tarzan.” At that, Major smiled widely before sticking out his tongue. “I swear to god, I’ll give you back the rent you paid and throw you if you don’t put that tongue back in your mouth right now. Civilised people are trying to eat over here!” Of course, Ravi wasn’t actually mad and god knows he wouldn’t kick Major out, ever. But sometimes, he just felt like showing Major who was really in charge here. And judging from Major’s ever-growing smile, he didn’t mind one bit. 

“Oh shut up and watch the movie”, Ravi said as Major began wiggling his eyebrows at him as Brendan Fraser came into view. One time! He had said something about Brendan’s good looks one time! 

As the actors on screen died one by one at the hands of Imhotep, Ravi put his empty pizza box down on the table and sat back. If he rubbed his hand past the outside of Major’s leg in the process, that was purely accidental. Or at least, that’s what Ravi would say if anyone were to ever comment on it. Not that Major had even noticed. 

As the movie ended, Ravi moved to get up and put the second one in. But before he could get up, a hand grabbed at his wrist and a soft “Wait’ left Major’s mouth.  
Surprised, Ravi sat back again, looking at Major expectantly. 

“I uhm…I, damn. Way to make it awkward, Lilywhite”, he said, more to himself than to Ravi as he shook his head slightly. “Look, I was wondering if, if this was just a normal Friday night for you or if maybe….maybe it was more?” The hopeful look on his face, the slight tremble in the hand that was still holding Ravi’s wrist, the flickering of a shy smile. It was unreal, it couldn’t…could it? 

No, Ravi’s rational thinking said as is took over. Ravi was either dreaming or misinterpreting Major’s words. Going for the last one, as pinching himself would be a bit too obvious right now, he went for ”What do you mean?”. ‘Brilliant Ravi, well done’, he thought, mentally slapping himself. 

Huffing out a soft breath, Major shook his head and put on a fake smile. ‘You know what, forget it, I’m just being silly. Pizza high, you know?” With that, he let go of Ravi’s arm and sat back, facing the now imageless TV once more. 

He could just drop it. Just forget about it right now, pretend it never happened. 

But Ravi couldn’t, wouldn’t, he needed to know if he was right. He needed to know if maybe, just maybe, Major felt the same way. 

“Major”, he said, turning slightly to look at the now slouching man next to him.

“Just drop it Ravi”, Major responded in a strained voice.

“What if I don’t want to?” Ravi tested, hoping it would get Major to talk. Instead, it got Major to walk.

Jumping of the couch, Major looked down at Ravi in annoyance. “Just don’t, ok. Don’t be so childish!”

Getting up and going after him, Ravi stopped Major at the bottom of the stairs. Gathering all his courage, he put one hand on Major’s neck as he pulled him closer. As their lips almost touched, Ravi stopped. Looking into Major’s eyes for any trace of doubt or god forbid, misread signals, he only found hope with a drop of fear. Smiling slightly, he pulled Major in all the way. As their lips touched, Major let out a soft sigh before moving his lips in response. 

After a few seconds, Ravi relunctantly let go of Major’s neck and moved back a little. “This was a date, wasn’t it?” He asked, enjoying the tingling feeling in his lips. 

Smiling, Major nodded his head as he put his hands on Ravi’s hips. “That was the general idea, yeah. Glad one of us had the guts to make it to the end of my original planning”

‘The end?”, Ravi asked smugly, putting his hand back on Major’s neck. “I’m just getting started”


End file.
